<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I Will Be Alright by georgescatcafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789859">And I Will Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgescatcafe/pseuds/georgescatcafe'>georgescatcafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dragon dream, M/M, Prince George - Freeform, knight sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgescatcafe/pseuds/georgescatcafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story goes like this: stolen away from the castle as a baby, the Prince had not been seen since, though everyone knew where he was—the tallest tower in the land, just outside kingdom borders. Guarded by the most powerful dragon in all the land, the Prince is trapped there, with little chance of escape. Countless knights have set off to rescue him, and not a single one has returned.</p><p>But Sapnap will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I Will Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again written for my friend :)</p><p>title from “border” by years &amp; years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The story goes like this: stolen away from the castle as a baby, the Prince had not been seen since, though everyone knew where he was—a tower, the tallest tower in the land, just outside kingdom borders. Guarded by the most powerful dragon in all the land, with scales that glint like emeralds in the sun, with fangs that shine like pearls when they catch the light, the Prince is trapped there, with little chance of escape. Countless knights have set off to rescue him, and not a single one has returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Sapnap will. He heard the story young, started training as a knight not long after—seven years old, holding a wooden sword to a man’s throat, declaring his victory; eleven years old, walking alongside a gentlelady, her delicate hands curled into the nook of his elbow; fifteen years old, swearing his life to his king, the weight of the sword on his shoulders perhaps just as heavy as the crown on the man’s head. Now, he’s nineteen, and he’s given his chance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are aware of what this means,” the King says. It’s not a question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap nods anyway. “I swear to return to you.” He lifts his head, meets the man’s eyes. “With your son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Queen makes a small noise, turns away. The King holds his gaze. “I wish you the best of luck, Sir Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Sapnap goes back into his low bow, “Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The journey is long, arduous. More than once does Sapnap near fall out of a tree while falling asleep, despite the ropes he’d used to tie himself down. And more than once does he near fall down a ravine while running from monsters, despite his ability to kill and kill efficiently. But not every skeleton needs to be taken down, not every creeper needs to be decimated. He aims to save his strength, store it, up until he finally comes face to face with the fearsome dragon that holds the Prince captive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he’ll unleash all that energy, all that might, and defeat the dragon once and for all.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s aching and weary by the time he reaches the tower. The promise he made the King weeks ago threatens to become a mere stain on his memory; his heart thirsts more for rest than for the Prince. Yet he still reaches the base of the tower. Still checks his sword, its sharpness, its strength. Still leans back on his heels, shields his eyes with a hand, surveys the skies above for the dragon that torments the Prince.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap finds a handhold in the tower wall. A ledge for his foot to go, too. The sun has just begun to rise in the sky. Like it, Sapnap begins his ascent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day passes by slowly, each step up increasing the trembling that has started in Sapnap’s limbs. He refuses to be perturbed, however, determination swelling in his chest when he realizes how close he’s gotten to the single window at the top of the tower. It’s when he’s at his last burst of energy, haggard, shaking and sweaty, that he reaches up and his fingers curl around the window’s ledge. He lets out a breath, a rush of relief. Carefully, he peeks over the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room is empty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap pulls himself up all the way, up and over the ledge. His feet are quiet when they touch the floor. He pushes off the ledge and comes to rest against the wall, catching his breath. It’s a moment greatly needed, unable to think, coming so close to immobilization. Once he’s gotten a hold of himself again, he looks around. The room looks cozy, lived-in. Across from him is a fireplace, within it, a fire. There’s a bed and a table and chairs. No main lighting, but lanterns rest in various locations, one on the table, one on a stool next to the bed. One on the desk at the other side of the window. A leather-bound book rests atop the desk too. Sapnap frowns. He moves away from the wall, making his steady way to the desk, staring down at the book. There’s a quill and inkwell, too, the ink liquid night. Sapnap lifts a hand, reaches for the book, when suddenly something pricks the center of his back, and a voice speaks low and dangerous in his ear: “What are you doing in my tower?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dragons don’t talk as far as Sapnap is aware. The witch is supposed to be dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap tries to turn, but the knife begins to dig into his back. His head snaps back forward. “Are you the Prince?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you a knight sent to rescue me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap’s hands have come to rest up near his ears. He keeps them raised as a pale hand reaches around him to open the book. Inside, there lay a list of names, all crossed out but one. It’s his own. Sapnap swallows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A hitlist?” he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like that,” the Prince replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap lowers his arms. The Prince lets him. “So all those knights sent here… you’ve killed them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’ve never killed anyone,” the Prince says, serious. “But my dragon is very, </span> <em> <span class="s2">very</span> </em> <span class="s1"> territorial.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you belong to the dragon?” Sapnap cautiously pivots. Again, the Prince allows the movement. Sapnap finds himself standing chest-to-chest with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. A fresh layer of sweat starts from beneath his clothes, his armor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just as much as the dragon belongs to me,” the Prince answers. “We have a mutualistic relationship. A friendship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the dragon is evil,” Sapnap says, staring earnestly into deep brown eyes, sweet and soft like melted chocolate, but bitterness in them too—exactly like chocolate. “How can you be friends with it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Him,” the Prince corrects. And then he holds up a hand, and from his sleeve, a snake emerges, curling around a thin wrist. “He’s loyal, and he’s nice. Smart, too. He understands me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he’ll kill me?” Sapnap asks, uncertain of the snake that watches him with ruby red eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Prince studies him, gaze turning sharp, cutting Sapnap like the knife he had pressed into his back. “Do you plan to return me to the castle?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the aim of this quest,” Sapnap says.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But do </span> <em> <span class="s2">you</span> </em> <span class="s1"> plan to return me to the castle?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap swallows. It’d be ideal to return him. He’d like to return him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a final part to the story, romantic but also the key to the ambition—whoever it is to rescue the Prince shall wed him, able to become a monarch alongside the Prince, gaining access to the riches and luxuries of a royal. Sapnap is not an entirely selfless man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Prince takes a step back. Another. And another. Sapnap watches the Prince, just as the Prince watches him. “So are you going to go?” the Prince asks. “Return to the castle, say you failed? Not return, become another nameless knight sent to save me, doomed from the start?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap swallows. He moves towards the Prince, and the Prince goes to evade him. Sapnap grabs one of the chairs at the table. Pulls it out. Sits in it. “No,” he repeats. “You said the dragon is the only one that understands you. Is it because he doesn’t speak?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He speaks,” the Prince replies. “He’s smart. He can do it.” When he holds out a hand, the snake is still curled up around his wrist. The snake’s scales glint like emeralds. When he hisses at Sapnap, his fangs shine like pearls. And then he glows, the light faint then growing stronger and stronger, till both Sapnap and the Prince are turned away. When the light has dimmed down, something of a miniature dragon rests along the Prince’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He can change his size?” Sapnap asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And he can speak.” The words come out slightly breathy, the </span> <em> <span class="s2">s</span> </em> <span class="s1"> in </span> <em> <span class="s2">speak</span> </em> <span class="s1"> elongated. “What do you want with George?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Prince,” Sapnap corrects. “And I wanted to rescue him. They say you’re keeping him trapped here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dragon wheezes out a laugh. “Trapped? George could leave whenever he wants. It’s telling enough he’s still here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Sapnap asks. He looks to the Prince—to George. “Isn’t the castle better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“How could the castle be better?” George finally takes a seat across from Sapnap, and the dragon scuttles from his shoulders to curl up in the center of the table, watching Sapnap with eyes narrowed in what can only be seen as suspicion. “Sure, the wealth is nice, but Dream is fierce and can get me whatever I want. He </span> <em> <span class="s2">does</span> </em> <span class="s1"> get me whatever I want.” At that, the dragon, Dream, straightens up, looking way too haughty when he’s currently, at best, a glorified snake. “And I don’t have the responsibilities of being the Prince. I can sleep easy knowing everyday will be one where I can live how I want.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about your family?” Sapnap asks. “Your people?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been missing since I was a baby,” George replies. “To them, I’m nothing more than a fairytale.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you like being that,” Sapnap concludes. “So you don’t need to be rescued?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” George says, easy. “And I don’t want to go back to the castle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap sits there for a second, taking in the small room, realizing that his initial observations were right—this is more than a tower; it’s lived-in, </span>
  <span class="s2">cozy</span>
  <span class="s1">. It’s a home. George’s home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Dream really isn’t holding you hostage?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He can be possessive,” George admits, a hand reaching out to run down Dream’s back, “but he knows he could never hold me against my will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap touches his fingers to his back, where George had pressed the knife into him. That’s fair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re perfectly sane?” He had to ask. Just to be sure. Just in case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George isn’t amused. “I’m perfectly sane, and if I wasn’t, wouldn’t it be better for me not to return to the throne?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn. He’s right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap doesn’t dignify him with a verbal response, instead merely shrugging and looking to the dragon. “He gets bigger, right?” Dream nods, so does George. Sapnap drums his fingers against the table before looking to George. “I can become another nameless knight, doomed from the start. But I can’t leave.” He meets the Prince’s eyes. “I don’t want to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What,” George starts, dry, “are you in love with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Sapnap says, and George tilts his head, “but I think one day I’ll be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George sits up ramrod straight; Dream’s head swivels around to look at the Prince. The two of them completely ignore Sapnap, seeming to have a conversation through their eyes alone. Sapnap swallows, suddenly feeling like a boy asking for a lady’s hand in marriage, receiving the blessing from her father. He glances away when Dream and George look over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like you,” George announces. “Knights are annoying at best, the bane of my existence at worst. You’re at worst.” He makes a frustrated noise. Sapnap dares to look over at him. George sits with furrowed brows, frown clear on his face. “Yet I won’t kill you, and I won’t let Dream kill you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Sapnap says. “But….”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“There’s no but,” Dream says, and Sapnap’s gaze drops to meet his. “You can stay. I would do anything for George, but we suppose—we </span> <em> <span class="s2">suppose</span> </em> <span class="s1">—some new company could be nice.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the falling in love thing?” Sapnap asks, cheeks beginning to heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Luckily, George’s cheeks have also begun to flush. “You’re terrible,” George tells him, “but, like, not </span> <em> <span class="s2">that</span> </em> <span class="s1"> bad to look at. I guess.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap sits up, eyes wide. “Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George glares down at the table. “It doesn’t mean anything. Just an observation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Sapnap swallows, “I think you’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s George’s turn to have wide eyes, staring at the other in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap offers a smile. “I won’t try to rescue you. You’re right; you don’t need to be. But I would like to stay with you. You can have your dragon,” his smile widens, and his heart lifts in his chest when he catches the small smile starting to spread on George’s lips, “and you can have your knight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were knighted under the King,” George says. “Not me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap rises, moving to take his sword off his person. Immediately, he offers it to George. “Then knight me.” He kneels, bowing his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say,” the words come out as a laugh. Sapnap grins at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make something up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So George says some nonsense before tapping Sapnap’s shoulders. There is no crown on George’s head. When Sapnap lifts his gaze, George smiles down at him. Dream has climbed up to curl around his shoulders. Sapnap looks to him, and the dragon bows his head. Sapnap bows his own in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’ll be the only knight under me,” George tells him when he stands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m perfectly alright with that,” Sapnap replies. He holds an arm out; George places a hand on it before rising, and Sapnap ends up pulling him closer when he brings his arm down to his side. “Do you ever leave the tower?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words break whatever happy haze the trio had found themselves in, Dream immediately growing alert in suspicion, George frowning at him, moving as if to step away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to take you back to the castle,” Sapnap says, exasperated. “It’s because I’d really like somewhere to sleep or something, and there’s no way I’m climbing back down. I think I’d die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George and Dream share a look before George gives a tug to Sapnap’s arm and takes him over to the single bed in the room. “You can rest here for now. I don’t mind. Dream can go and get the materials for another bed.” He looks to the roof, and so does Sapnap, and that’s when he realizes there’s levers and wheels, cogs and rope, all allowing the roof to open. George pulls his arm free of Sapnap’s grip and goes to tug one of the ropes. Dream climbs off his shoulders onto a ledge in the wall. Sapnap takes a seat on the bed. The roof finally opens entirely, and Dream shoots off into the sky, now a deep indigo littered with stars, and George and Sapnap watch him go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’ll return his actual size I bet,” George tells him, releasing the rope and letting the roof close once again. “He loves showing off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap gives a laugh before collapsing back on the bed. “Sorry,” he says, “I’m just… wow. I’m actually really tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adrenaline got you up here?” George asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap nods. “And through our entire conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George gives a quiet laugh. Sapnap wishes he could trap it in a music box, turn a knob and hear it over and over again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d marry you,” Sapnap admits. “Without the money. The power. I’d marry you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not even in love with me,” George says. It comes out on the tail of a laugh. Sapnap lets it wash over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Sapnap replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels George’s gaze on him before there’s footsteps and a hand brushing through his bangs. “You really are the bane of my existence.” His fingers are gentle in Sapnap’s hair. “Get some rest, Sapnap. You can fall in love with me in the morning.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to my friend: again sorry this isn’t that good snf is so hard to write T___T hopefully u liked this tho :]</p><p>not beta read and again posting from my phone so any errors are either my phone’s or my fault !! sorrysorry m(_ _)m also this is sooo ooc so sorrysorry again m(_ _)m</p><p><a href="https://georgescatcafe.tumblr.com/=">tumblr</a> &amp; <a href="https://twitter.com/ywywbunny"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>